five_nights_at_freddys_paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mallory Miller
This Is A Canon Character! Mallory Miller '''or also known as '''One of the missing childern '''or even '''Freddy Fazbear '''is indeed one of the five missing childern that Ranger a.k.a the Purple Guy kills in Freddy Fazbear's during her 6th birthday. '''Bio Before becoming Freddy Fazbear, Mallory was the daughter to her mother Ashley Miller, her father Chase Miller, also known as "Ranger", ''and a neice to ''Zackary Junior, also known as "Ryder".'' was killed by her own father Ranger. On her 10th birthday, she went to Freddy Fazbear's for her birthday party. She was then lured into the back room along with four of her friends that she invited to her party by a goldish-brown Bonnie suit. However, she was not aware that her father was inside the costume. Inside the room, the Bonnie suit cornered the childern in a corner with a knife behind his back. Mallory was confronted first by the suit. She was snatched by her collar shirt and pulled up closer in front of the costume. Then she was quickly stabbed in her chest close to where her heart is. Mallory collapsed to the ground and quickly bled out in 3 minutes dying. She was the first one possessing a animatronic, ''Freddy Fazbear. For the next upcoming 30-35 years she angerly possess the suit and kills night guards that comes to the restraunt after hours for the night shift. 30 years later, her soul along with her other four friends was enraged when Ranger came back to the restraunt and woke them up. The four childern souls planned on chasing him into one of the old suits, Spring Bonnie. A minut later, the springlocks collapsed and uncoiled going into Ranger's body. Mallory was able to get out of the suit but not able to pass over. With the other four they haunt and taunt Ranger who is now in Springtrap and make him suffer for all of internally. Personality ''' Mallory was a respectful, polite, and a brave young lady. She always have listened to her parents and did what she was told. She was always there for her friends and wasn't afraid to stand up to bullies. she was also very friendly, encouraging, and also get curious some times as well When possessing Freddy Fazbear- Mallory is the '''leader of the group, she manages to stay strong and look tough, despite their circumstances. Always wanting to lend a helping hand to the people who she cares about, when her companions fall down, she helps them up. Even though she's just as scared as the rest of them, she knows they need someone strong to hang onto if they're ever going to achieve peace. When as a soul spirit, she's a bit scared but tries to not show it. She rather not be around Springtrap afraid that he may be mean towards her; sometimes very rarely she feels sympathy and worried for Springtrap and calls him Dad' also very rarely. '''Physical Appearence ' she wore blue jeans, a pink sweater/jacket, a diamond heart necklace from both of her parents for her seventh birthday, and pink shoes. 'Trivia ' * Mallory had Animal Powers like her mother * She was the last one killed, so she was forced to watch as her father killed all her friends first '''Stories |-| By Me= *Five Night's at Freddy's: Runaway from evil! |-| By Others= TBA Gallery Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Victums